


Mindfulness

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, One-Shot, Plans, Romance, Sequel, Telepathy, heat - Freeform, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves on a planet almost identical to the one they'd visited recently.  But almost nohing goes according to plan...





	Mindfulness

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Mindfulness**

 

Once the Doctor and Rose have been far away from Jackie, the Time Lord has finally allowed himself to breathe freely.

“I hope the stories you have been telling me about your mother’s ice-cream are true. Otherwise, I don’t see why-”

“Shut up and be happy,” Rose blushed. “Have you or the old girl decided where we’re going next?”

 _Somewhere sizzling and remote, my Rose. Just how we like it?_ The Doctor remembered Rose has had no trouble in using telepathy and thought it best to make sure she wouldn’t forget it.

The girl giggled melodiously. “I won’t forget how to use it, ever. You must know what having mental conversations with the TARDIS every so often feels like.”

The Doctor stared at her. “Do you… What?”

Rose gulped. “It only happens when the TARDIS is too furious at you to communicate, yeah?” Somehow, this has felt like giving away a secret. _Sorry._

The Doctor began laughing instead. “Know what? I think this is exactly what the old girl would do. Her fondness towards you is admirable, Rose.”

“Oh.” Before the conversation could turn into hours of rambling, the TARDIS has broken it off, landing somewhere with a bang.

The Doctor has opened the ship’s door a crack and returned back inside. “It's hot, all right. Should be remote, too. But when I asked for a planet with as many similarities to the place we have visited previously, I didn't mean-”

_What is it?_

“This is practically a twin planet to the one we have visited…”

“So?”

“It has a lot of well-kept seasides and beaches, therefore… _tourists_!” The Doctor wasn't pleased.

“Surely, there must be places not yet discovered by the visitors?”

“Maybe, love. But this planet is a nudist-paradise. With the heat the two suns are awarding us with, I don't think-” He eyed her worriedly.

“What do you mean, nudist paradise?”

“That's just what it is.”

Rose has finally realised what he meant.

“ Are they going to fine us if we aren't completely naked, or something?”

“I am much more worried about the possible discomfort you might have seeing them. Besides, we have barely survived the heat as it was, only by not risking our lives when the temperature was at its highest point, love!”

“So? If we bring enough water, we should-”

“Their planet’s water is poisonous,” the Doctor breathed into her. “Merely a drop of it on your finger could make you insensitive to the surrounding world!"

Rose snuffed. “What about the air?”

“There isn't any wind. There have been no clouds in the sky where we’ve been, as you might have noticed. Their entire ecosystem and what not is completely different from what we know. What we see as water is actually a composition of living organisms-”

_Stop it. The TARDIS has brought us here, so it can't be too bad!_

The Time Lord could see her reasoning. “That's because she trusts you and is assured you won't have the sudden urge to jump into the sea for a swim in all this heat, love!”

“Why would I want that?” Rose

“Because this poisonous sea is said to have this effect on humans… They get mesmerised by the gorgeous sight and- lose control of themselves. If you don't want to go out there, we don't need to, Rose!”

“We must,” she said softly, sensing his fear about her being unable to resist some inexplicable luring effect looking at the _water_ might have on her.

“I’ll have you by my side at all times! I want to see the planet with my own eyes, besides, the only one able to lure me is standing right next to me,” Rose sent the Doctor a lust-filled look.

He exhaled, knowing exactly  what she was doing. It was next to impossible to talk Rose out of seeing new places, however dangerous, but this time, they weren't going to face it on their own.

“Oh, all right,” the Doctor relented, hoping beyond hope the place the old girl has landed them in was one of the _undiscovered_ places…

_My Rose. Are you ready?_

_Are you?_ The girl echoed the question.

The Doctor shrugged. “If you allow me to-” His hand has found the zipper of her dress and the Doctor has exhaled in pleasure, seeing the silky garment slip off her body, every other bit of underwear Rose has had to wear when with _normal_ people gone in seconds.

 _What about you, Doctor?_ She sighed, having expected for some kind of reluctance from the Time Lord when it came to removing his clothes. However, before Rose could count to four, the Doctor has been as ready for the said nudist paradise as she.

If the alien has been feeling uncomfortable, he did not show it.

“Are you sure two tinyish bottles of water are going to be enough?” Rose asked him worriedly.

_These are bigger on the inside! We wouldn't want some nosy tourists giving us questions, right, love?_

Rose has been the one urging the Doctor to leave the TARDIS. _We have each other, a practically endless water supply and the suns musn’t be high in the sky at this time of the day,_ Rose assured him, sensing his doubts evaporating.

“Come,” she encouraged the Doctor, seeing the TARDIS has been clever enough not to have brought them anywhere close to the tourists-filled places.

“So, Doctor… Where do you want to start?” Rose has asked him timidly.

The Gallifreyan looked her over searchingly, his mind filled with dreadful assumptions. “Can you hear the water flowing?”

Rose has heard it. “Yeah, why?”

“This sound is said to have some hypnotising properties,” the Doctor shuddered.

“Is it me, or are you trying to get me terrified of staying in this place?” She teased him.

The Time Lord gulped. “Sorry,” he muttered, glad his embarrassment has been washed off by Rose’s passionate kiss, one leading them to letting go of all of their fears…

This time, they have been more conscious of the passing of time, not really able to extend their stay filled with snogs, touches and innuendos, because it didn't take long before the two suns have gone high enough for their… stay in the heat to become intolerable and the only thing left to do was returning on board.

 _So much for trying, Doctor?_ Rose was trying to sound light-hearted, but it was obvious neither of them was happy.

The TARDIS was not going to leave it at that.

 


End file.
